


Before her very eyes.

by TotallyDanko



Category: Bad Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyDanko/pseuds/TotallyDanko
Summary: Having played her part in the riot on G-wing, Helen told Nikki it's over between them, but Nikki didn't take it too well.
Relationships: Helen Stewart/Nikki Wade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Before her very eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Locking up Purvis may have repercussions for a certain inmate.

Those words really did hurt "It's Over" and "I don't feel sad about it, Nikki that night laid awake all night with Helen on her mind, she really knew she went too far with getting involved in the riot but she really did stop it from getting out of hand. 

It was now morning and Nikki's door unlocked and in popped Di Barker she said her good mornings before disappearing. Nikki left her cell and saw the inmate who put a stop to those inmate with sharp knives from doing any harm. Caroline stopped in front of Nikki and smiled. 

Caroline- Good morning Nikki 

Nikki- You alright? She said trying to side step her. 

Caroline- Well i was thinking we could go to breakfast together. 

Nikki- No i would like time to myself but thank you. She said with a light smile before walking down the metal steps, but just as she was about to walk through the gate to the Canteen she was grabbed from behind and gagged by the mouth with a hand over stopping her from calling out, she was dragged backwards into the cell, which didn't get unnoticed by the guard who was watching on at the tables and he ran over to the cell, but it was slammed shut with the bunk bed behind it. Nikki was now on the floor cut on her forehead and was feeling rather drowsy. 

"Oh don't you go falling asleep on me now Wade".

Nikki- What the fuck is going on? She said slowly sitting up but placing her hand to her forehead. 

"You shouldn't have locked us up Wade that was one hell of a big mistake". 

Helen now having finished with reports in her Office she placed them into the filing cabinet and left, as she did she bumped into Dr Waugh who had the massive grin on his face. 

Dr Waugh- Good morning Helen. 

Helen- Morning Dr Waugh. She turned to lock her Office door when she turned back round she saw him standing in front of her and smiled at him. 

Dr Waugh- You ready for that conference later this afternoon and a swim by the pool. 

Helen- Oh yeah I'm absolutely looking forward to it, need a stress free break. 

Dr Waugh- Well I'll be at the staff carpark at 3pm then we can grab our stuff and go. He said smiling as he passed her. 

Over in one of the cells Nikki looked up at her attacker to see Maxi Purvis with an evil look on her face and she was holding a knife in front of her, she swallowed hard and thought long and hard "Fuck it what have i got to live for anyway, the woman i love doesn't feel the same way anymore" 

Nikki- Do you know what, do i i don't give a shit anymore, you haven't got the bottle. She stood up and stood in front of Maxi. 

Helen made her way to the screws Office and heard all the commotion and the Prisoners yelling at one of the cells, she ran over to Sylvia who was just standing there trying to keep the Prisoners away from the door. 

Helen- What's going on here? 

Sylvia- It's Purvis Ma'am , she has Nikki as a hostage. 

Helen- Don't just stand there break the door down. She said in full panic. 

Sylvia- We've tried that Ma'am , but she has it jammed. 

Helen- Well don't just stand there call reinforcements. She ran over to the Office and grabbed a radio from the stand and radioed in code black, which was hostile, when she radioed it in she placed it back on the stand and just as she was about to exit she bumped into Fenner. 

Jim- What's the rush love? Seeing your girlfriend Ma'am . 

Helen- That's enough Fenner if you must know there is a hostage in one of the cells and Nikki Wade is the hostage so if you would kindly do your job and stop with the remarks. She angrily looked at him before he went over to the inmates calling them to get back to their cells. 

Helen ran back to see the prisoners doing as they were told but the Julies refused but after being reassured by the acting wing governor Helen they went back to their cell in tears. Once everyone was in their cells Helen swallowed hard before lifting up the spy lid to take a look only to see it covered. 

Helen- Maxine, could you tell me what this is all about and why you have Nikki Wade as your hostage?

Maxi- She crossed the line Stewart and no one crosses the line with me and gets away with it. 

Helen- Purvis what have you done? Uncover this right now!!

Maxi- I will only remove it if you listen to my conditions. 

Helen- What do you want? She rolled her eyes at remembering when Shell Dockley barricaded herself in the dorm and gave out the requests but she hopes that after she clears the spy hole Nikki would be absolutely fine. 

Maxi- I want me Al and Tina to share the 4 bed dorm, i want extra phone card and spends at the canteen, i also want better jobs no more cleaning shit outside. 

Helen- If i consider this demands will you then let me see for myself.

Maxi- You've got to be quick Stewart, no tricks. 

Helen turned round to speak to Jim and Sylvia quietly asking about reinforcements they told her they are on standby, they mentioned to Helen that Purvis has a knife in her cell and that's what they need to get out before she really does harm. So turning round Helen gently spoke to her. 

Helen- Your requests are being looked at now but Maxine i need you to do me one thing, i need you to swing out your knife as i know you do have one. 

Maxi- Bleeding ell what more do you want me do hang out my knickers. 

Helen- Please do this for me. 

Maxi- Fine, but no smart moves. 

Di Barker was on the outside ready to receive the sharp object but when it was lowered she had revealed to Helen that the knife was covered in blood. Helen had no option but to lie to Maxine. 

Helen- Maxine your requests have been accepted you can have the 4 bed with Tina and Al and so with your other requests, now please uncover this spy hole so i can check on Nikki. She watched as the cloth removed from the hole and what she saw shocked her not only was there a lot of blood on the floor but Nikki was sitting up against the wall holding onto her stomach she was pale in the face. 

Maxi- She told me i didn't have the bottle, who's laughing now huh? She said laughing hard. 

Just then reinforcements arrived with shields and batons ready to bust in, Helen radioed in for medics to arrive immediately. Maxine put on her radio and started to dance round her cell much closer to Nikki that gave them time to bust in it took them several tempts to break the metal door off it's hinges but they managed to get the door broken and taken down. the reinforcements immediately stormed in and went behind Purvis as she was going to launch herself at Nikki, once she was removed, Nikki looked up to see Helen and she fainted from the loss of blood. Medics arrived with a stretcher and placed her onto it. They lifted the stretcher up to place it on the wheels and placed over Nikki's mouth an oxygen mask and they tore open her light grey shirt to place on the heart monitor there was a heartbeat but it was faint. Helen went with them to the gate but was told to step back. Once that metal gate shut behind and locked she heard the heart monitor start to flatline so she shouted at the guard to open the gate and she ran down the corridor to see the medics working on Nikki. She went by her side and placed her hand over her mouth, even though she called it off with Nikki she felt her heart break all over again. 

"She's back with us, we need to get her in the ambulance right now". 

Sylvia- Should i go mam? 

Helen= No I'll go. She said following the trolley wheeling Nikki down, she caught up with the medics as they wheeled her through the gate to the ambulance, once inside and the ambulance doors shut the medic ticked some boxes and from what Helen told them about her they managed to get the form filled and signed. 

"You can talk to her, that may help." 

Helen- Really? 

"Yeah sometimes they do respond". 

Helen- No harm i s'ppose. She bent her head forward so that she could look at her. 

" Nearly there" He said looking through the ambulance window to the driver. 

Helen- Don't you die on me Wade or you'll be in big trouble. As she said this a single tear escaped the corner of her eye she quickly wiped it away. 

When they arrived at the hospital Nikki was immediately rushed into the operating theatre. Helen was asked to stay in the waiting room and they would see her once they have news on Nikki, so that's what she went to do. While she waited she grabbed a coffee from the vending machine when she turned round she saw Thomas standing by the entrance of the waiting room. 

Thomas- Oh Helen, when they told me that you were in the back of the ambulance i thought something had happened, are you okay? He said stepping in. 

Helen- Yeah I'm fine it's just one of the prisoner's she's been stabbed in the stomach by another inmate. 

Thomas- How is she? 

Helen- If i knew that Thomas i wouldn't be here sipping this coffee would i? 

Thomas- Sorry. He turned his back and about to exit when Helen called him back. 

Helen= Look I'm sorry I'm not getting at you, I'm not, but I'll have to call this conference off I have to be here. 

Thomas- Can no one else look after her? 

Helen- Well no because at this moment in time i want to be here and see that she makes it through. 

Thomas- Okay Helen, hope she pulls through, I'll see you next week. He said smiling before exiting. 

Three hours had passed and Helen was walking up and down the waiting room, she was doing that until she was called by one of the surgeons who had been working on her and told her that Nikki was going to make it but at the moment she was unconscious due to the sedative. Helen asked if she could go and see her, he agreed and walked her down the corridor down one of the private rooms, Nikki had tubes everywhere one coming from her mouth and the other from her nose all she heard was the heart monitor beeping away. She took a seat beside her bed and reached to put her hand on the inmate but then pulled it away, but then she had the urge to take it again. 

Helen- Oh Nikki don't leave me, I've been such an idiot. She placed the palm of her hand to her face and just held it there and started to cry. 

Hours had past and it was getting late Helen had fallen asleep clutching Nikki's hand, but she jolted up when she felt Nikki's fingers move under her then the mumbling came. She held tight until Nikki opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to face her, she pulled away her hand and placed it on the bed. 

Nikki- W..hat are you doing here? She managed to say. 

Helen- Nikki you've been seriously attacked what happened? 

Nikki- Thirsty. She called out, this made Helen stand and walk over to the jug of water and poured into the plastic cup, then went over to her Nikki slowly moved her face forward in time of Helen tipping it forward, when she had enough she held her hand up to halt her. 

Helen- I've been so stupid Nikki. 

Nikki- No..I've been so stupid, it went too far it was Purvis who took the the protest worse and we locked them up, that's why I'm here now. 

Helen- Purvis said that you told her she hadn't got the bottle to do you in. 

Nikki- It broke me that you said it was over between us and that you wasn't even sad about it, i couldn't live with myself knowing i pissed you off, i love you so much and now I've lost you. 

Helen- Oh Nikki I was sad about it and i wish i could take it back, I do love you Nikki i really do. 

Nikki- So she got me good huh? 

Helen- She did, I'm shipping her out. She said wiping the tear coming from the corner of her eye.

Nikki- I can't wait for me to get out of that Prison Helen. 

Helen- I can't wait for that too sweetheart, i won't be sleeping on my own much longer. She said raising her eyebrows seductively. 

Nikki- What about Dr Waugh?

Helen- What about him..Oh Nikki don't think that. She gently stroked her forehead over the plaster.

Nikki- Think what? Helen when i was in your Office after my appeal date he was practically drooling for you. 

Helen- I'm not interested in him Nikki, i never will go there, i want a woman and i want you. 

Nikki- Are you sure Helen? She said looking over at her on the verge of tears.

Helen- I'm sure. 

Nikki- I want you to kiss me right now. She said licking her dry lips. 

Helen- I know you do, i want to kiss you too but we have to be careful. 

Nikki- No screws are here to watch. 

Helen- Nikki!!

Nikki- Please just one. She gave her that puppy eyed look the same she gave her when she had escaped and went to apologise. 

So Helen got up and looked outside the room and closed the door, before smiling over at Nikki and standing by her bedside she placed both hands to her face and their lips locked it was only meant to be a peck but Nikki placed her hand behind the brunettes head and held her there as they kissed with such passion, many days and nights she wished she could do this but the problem was the walls, Helen leaned back up and sat in the chair bedside her. 

Helen- You Miss Wade are gorgeous, you know that. 

Nikki- You won't say that when you see the scar, the bitch even fucked my best shirt up. 

Helen- Darling, scar or no scar i will always love you, we can get you a new one. She linked her hand through Nikki's and just gazed at her.

Nikki-I love you too. 

Helen= Only 3 more weeks sweetheart. She kissed the top of her hand and smiled over at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought on just leaving it with one chapter, but could add more maybe a little re-write on what Helen did if she didn't get with Thomas in Series 3 and up to Nikki's appeal. 
> 
> I am aware that i have another story of Nikki and Helen that i do need to finish off but due to what's been going on in the world now and being a carer it takes up most of my hours. 
> 
> Please do feel free to leave a comment if you would like me to continue and i will, hopefully soon i will carry on with my previous story.


End file.
